Black Butleress
by Femalefonzie
Summary: Based off of Black Butler. After the deaths of their parents and sister in a fire, the Ootori brothers attempt to tie all loose-ends left by their parents with the help of their demon butleress Mei, some unlikely allies and a couple of Kyoya's old friends. But can the shadow king and his brothers handle the darkness of the supernatural world or will they crack and die?
1. Prologue

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

_Have you ever heard something that seemed funny at the time? Something that when you heard it, you thought to yourself that it simply couldn't be true? Up until recently, if someone had told me a story like the one I'm about to tell you, I would have thought that they were crazy. Time has a funny way of changing people, of making them more aware of everything in the world and all that's going on. Somethings will never change though. The story I'm about to tell you may seem like something I made up on the spot, but I assure you that I am not lying._

_This is going to be dark, with lots of character deaths and we dive into the supernatural world more than one. However, I felt the need to share this story, seeing as it is one of romance, family and friendship. I just wanted to make sure that you were properly warned before I started to say anything. _

_I guess I should start then, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Ootori Akito and I am the second son of the Ootori family. You've probably heard of my little brother right? Smart guy, tall, charming but at the same time horrifying, with glasses and black hair? He had a series...I think...with his friends..._

_Anyways, out story begins just after summer vacation. My older brother was working at one of our family's hospitals, getting ready to enter a new stage of his life involving getting married, having children and eventually, taking over the company (if our father didn't change his mind on our standings), I was finishing up my final year of Medical school and Kyoya was entering his final year of high-school. The media had laid off our family and so our father was cooling down a bit(Don't get me wrong here. He was still the same angry man, he just wasn't as angry...but just by a smidge), our sister had even gotten engaged! Everything was going well for the Ootoris...so naturally that all went to hell fast._

_I had been at school when I'd gotten the news...and by the time I had gotten home, my brothers had already beaten me there. It had been awful...I don't remember much about what had happened that day though...I think one of us had been crying...maybe it had been one of the servants who'd managed to get out...the others all looked...well dead._

_The fire had pretty much destroyed all of our estate, not too mention it had claimed the lived of our parents and dear sister...and although we were insured, none of us really knew what to do. It had been my idea to work together as equals. Seeing that the fire had already destroyed most of our family, I didn't want what was left of us to be split up because of something stupid like that._

_And so the three of us became equals in our family's company, with equal say in what went on. Yuuichi got custody of Kyoya, I was given the task of supervising the construction of our new manor, Kyoya saw to it that a new staff was hired and despite our struggles, it was a pleasant time...At least...I had thought so. Once again, I hadn't seen the signs of oncoming danger._

_Turns out, Yuuichi wasn't as content as I had thought he was. Our older brother hungered for revenge against whoever had lit our home ablaze and he had desires to tie all the loose-ends our parents and sister's deaths had caused. As the days passed, his desire to get even grew and grew until he finally couldn't take it anymore! That night, Yuuichi disappeared. Where he went and why he went, neither Kyoya or I knew and even our own private police-force could track him down. _

_He turned up again three months later, taking with him in tow, a strange woman of whom I had never met nor heard of before. According to Yuuichi, her name was Arakaki Mei and he had supposedly spent the past months tracking her down so she could be hired as part of the staff. He claimed she came from a long line of topnotch butlers and butleresses and that having her here would be adding onto our glory._

_...If that wasn't the biggest clue in the world...Oh well. My and Kyoya and everyone else were oblivious to Mei's true nature...although we all knew there was something off about her. I would have never suspected the truth though...I just thought she had been one of those wicca-type persons who was into black magic and stuff like that. I never thought that she was a demon and after she helped my brothers and me tie up all the loose-ends, she'd get Yuuichi's soul!_

_...This is what I was talking about when I said that it was crazy and funny. I mean, a demon butler? Who would believed something like that! I certainly could have lived a full life believing in the illusion...you know...if I hadn't have met Mei._

_Now that I've gotten you up to speed, I'll tell you about how it could to this point._

_It was a cold day in October and..._

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

A/N: So this is my big story idea. An Ouran parody of Black Butler starring Kyoya. Anyways, I really want feedback on this, please tell me whether or not you think that this story's a good idea and whether or not I should continue it. Thanks.


	2. Summoning Mei

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

"You understand the consequences that come with this, Ootori? I do not work for free and I don't trust your kind to be one hundred percent...trust worthy with our contracts."

"I understand and you must understand that the price doesn't matter to me. Whatever you wish in return for your service, I will give. All you have to do, is name your price."

"...My own price, hum? Wonderful..."

Yuuichi kept his eyes locked on the creature standing before him in the pentagram, remembering all he'd read about dealing with creatures like this one. Eye-contact, he'd been told, eye-contact was key to making the creatures know who's the boss while making contracts. If you were the boss, you didn't have to negotiate as much and odds were the creature would be a little more...receptive while listening to you. It was difficult though, the creature's eyes were blood-red and like that of a cat's.

"Whatever you want, it's yours. I'm not a picky or unreasonable man."

"Very well then, I believe that proper payment would be your soul...as well as two other objects that I will decide upon later." The creature said, smiling if you could call it a smile. It was more of a cut on it's face, curving up so it looked like a smile.

"Two objects?" Yuuichi repeated, "...You mean like jewelry or something like that?"

"If that is what I desire. However, I wouldn't count yourself so lucky, I have little use for jewelry with a few exceptions so odds are I won't ask it of you to get me some. Some example of what I may or may not ask for are the souls of loved ones, a demonic animal or a young man to take with me when my services are no longer needed."

"Right but I won't have to get you those things until...further along down the road...correct?"

"Correct. Now, do we have a deal?"

"Yes." Yuuichi looked the creature over, "However, I have one more condition. My brothers can't know about your true nature. No one can. If anyone found out that I'd dabbled into the supernatural realm to get everything finished...well, it wouldn't be pleasant. The tabloids would call us crazy and say that we've lost our heads. I need you to pretend to be human..."

The creature looked down at itself then back up at Yuuichi, pale, light gray skin looking almost silver in the glow of the pentagram. Examining itself, the creature nodded. "Appearing as my true self...would surely give away everything...so perhaps I should appear human."

"It would be for the best." Yuuichi agreed, "Even just for a little bit...until we can be sure that my brothers are able to handle this information."

The creature nodded, the light coming off of the pentagram increasing as it summoned some of it's more intense powers. "I understand." It said, the light getting brighter and brighter ad during a light shade of red. It was getting too much and Yuuichi had to cover his eyes to avoid being blinded. Holding his arm in front of his eyes, the oldest of the Ootori brothers ducked down, trying to avoid looking right at the light. After a couple of seconds, the light began to dim down enough for him to look again and when he did, the creature he'd summoned was gone and instead a naked woman was standing in the middle of the no longer glowing pentagram.

"What the-?" Yuuichi was about to ask but the woman cut him off simply by looking up. Her eyes were blood red and cat-like, just like the creature's. "You...I didn't know you could do that. I had thought I would have had to make you some kind of mask or something..."

The woman laughed, her jet-black hair falling down over her shoulders in flat, long, silky hair. "I assure you Mr. Ootori, I am able to do many, many things with my power. Some you won't ever get to see and others you will see on a daily basis. This is my human appearance and I trust that it will do."

"If you put some clothes on it will." Yuuichi agreed, trying to keep eye-contact and not let his eyes wander a little lower. "We can't have you running around like this. I think I have some old clothes my sister owned and we could buy you some proper items later."

"Yes, that will do." The woman nodded, "Oh! And master! One more thing before we go?"

"Hmm? Alright, what is it?"

"...What's my name? Every time I get a new master they give me a new first name to call me by." She crossed her arms in front of her chest, perhaps feeling a little overexposed at the moment or perhaps just a little confused. "I assume you won't brake the tradition."

Yuuichi bit down on his lip, looking the girl over and trying to come up with something that would be a suitable name choice. "...I'll call you Mei."

"Mei." The woman, now Mei, repeated. "It'll do just fine. Now come along master, I don't want to spend all of the day here. I want to see the grounds and meet the others I will be working with and your brothers who I will be serving."

She started walking, leaving the comfort of her pentagram behind and heading towards the big wooden doors without looking back. Yuuichi realized the panic she might cause by running into the other run without a stitch on and screamed after her, "MEI! WAIT A MINUTE!" There was a long, button-up black robe hanging on a coat-rack by the door. He grabbed it and chased after her, "AT LEAST PUT THIS ON!"

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

If you were wondering, I was shooting for realism here. There's no way that a demon would come out of a pentagram dressed. I was keeping it real...well as real as it gets with demons and that kind of stuff.**  
**


End file.
